conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Department of Health
Please refrain from using the words "good," "bad," or any derivatives, because they editorialize your articles. Just a suggestion. Detectivekenny 01:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I never used the words "good" or "bad". I used "best" twice and "excellent" once. Not sure what you mean anyway. United Planets 02:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Best is a derivative of "good," and it doesn't take a genius to figure out excellent is about the same thing. You know what an editorial is, I hope. When you add "good" and "excellent" and words like that, you are turning your article into an editorial, which is a no-no. Detectivekenny 02:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Then how do you describe the quality of the healthcare? United Planets 02:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Add credibility by saying "rated as of excellent quality by so and so," or just be encyclopedic and use "liberal," "universal," or other things like that. Detectivekenny 02:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cost Reduction XDD that just proves you need more competition. Capitalism ftw. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 02:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) 'over $1,000 for a toothbrush.' I'm a democrat and what is this Woogers(lol what ) 02:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That is socialism. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 02:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What the toothbrush? I disagree. The healthcare system itself is, though. Woogers(lol what ) 02:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah. I find that disturbing. But two wrongs (the Cost Reduction and the healthcare system itself) don't make a right. Oh, well, all the better for capitalist CEAS. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 02:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :What's wrong with socialist healthcare? My government provides socialist healthcare. Woogers(lol what ) 15:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Serious business, hositals IRL are price gouging ridiculous things, the toothbrush example is one of many problems with hospital corruption and over pricing. This is why healthcare costs so much in the US because of corrupt hospitals charging $1,000 for a toothbrush, $4,000 for a bag of saline and $100 for a single Tylenol pill. United Planets 12:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Every hospital I know of gives toothbrushes free. And why would you buy $100 Tylenol from the Hospital when you can get a bottle for $2 from the hospital gift shop? Over-exaggerating article is over-exaggerating. Woogers(lol what ) 15:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) This was the news report I saw about healthcare waste. United Planets 15:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Source or it didn't happen. Woogers(lol what ) 15:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) This is the report I saw. United Planets 15:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The headline is there, but I can't watch it because I'm in class. I still think there's existential over-exaggeration somewhere along the line. Woogers(lol what ) 15:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) TEST Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I HATE people calling my country socialistic!!! --Rasmusbyg 18:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Socialism is good, Comrade. Woogers(lol what ) 19:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ??? When you're socialist you turn into Peru. Anyone else support capitalism? —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 21:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :When you put socialism and capitalism together, you get the East Asian Federation.... At its foundation, it is a socialist state. And besides, what Peru practices is Eastern Socialism, which is different than the Federation's Western Socialism. Woogers(lol what ) 21:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Peru is uber-socialism, borderline Commie fascism kinda retardation I would guess. Free and Universal Healthcare is nothing bad. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Leave it at that. Different ideologies can work for different countries. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 21:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC)